Sonder
by NeoKiMaChi
Summary: "I am the Combat-Medic Hero: SONDER-"


**_This is an AU that has been swimming in my mind for a while; and while many dislike Sakura, I quite like her so no bashings please. Don't like, don't read._**

 ** _This will be either purely a oneshot or collection of oneshots in non-chronological order that may mostly revolve around Inko's (Sakura's) and Izuku's life- before- after or the present timeline of both the ninja and bnha era._**

 ** _Look for the notes below to know more about this prompt idea and comments and suggestion will be very much welcome. Without further ado, enjoy!_**

There was a known rumor that kept on circulating when it was heard. When some would look at it, it's actually a pretty common gossip regarding heroes, and it was having successors.

Heck All Might looking (and finally having) a protégé was more known amongst heroes (and villains alike). But it was this hero- _heroine_ to be in fact that had the mill turning nonstop.

Recovery Girl has a _successor_.

That alone shook both the worlds of heroes and villains.

Recovery Girls' ability was already a rare and sought out quirk that her having a protégé was a huge shock for it means whoever her successor must be very capable or has a quirk related to healing that many wish had or is part of their faction.

The heroes rejoice and the villains are obviously not pleased.

When Recovery Girl _did_ finally summoned her pupil, it was during the attack at USJ where the class 1-A were facing off with villains whose purpose was to eradicate there current symbol of peace, All Might.

It was also in this incident that Bakugo Katsuki can admit that he is _powerless_. _Useless. SCARED._

Not just him though, every single student part of class 1-A felt the same. They trained with their quirks to achieve what they all sought after; their reasons may vary, but all in all, they all want to be _hero._

But seeing their teacher, their intimidating Aizawa-sensei, the _Pro Hero: Eraserhead,_ being pound to ground as if he were nothing but ragdoll by a monster covered in black with the League of Villains, as they call themselves, laugh heartily- was rooted in there visage forever; and the sickening feeling that the inevitable is coming for their teacher is what planted them on their places.

And with this, Bakugo Katsuki, with all his bravado and pride, _prayed._

 _H-Help._

 _Someone! Anybody! Anyone!_

 _Please! He's not gonna make it!_

 _God fucking damnit-!_

 _HELP!_

Time was in slow motion as they watched their Sensei being beaten to ground repeatedly, blood gushing almost like river oh their teacher's face-

 _DRIP. DRIP._ _ **DRIP**_ _…._

-When a green blur shot out nowhere- punching the monstrous black with the appalling crunching of its bones being heard- _CRACK! CRACK!_ _ **CRACK!**_

 ** _"_** ** _SHANNARO!"_**

For Bakugo Katsuki, time suddenly flew fast and his vision was suddenly flowing with _green. Green. Green-_

The thing that held their teacher flew meters away, landing with a stomach-turning _THUD! THUD! THUD!_ \- and crouching protectively in front of their injured educator- at the creatures its previous locus, was someone clad in _green._

Green-black messy hair. Green outfit with black and white accents- a very noticeable feature as well was the symbol of a medic; found on the persons upper right arm- but instead in its usual red colour, it was coloured _green._

"This isn't part of the game! _YOU_ aren't part of this game!"

The villain with the hand fetish all but screeched like a banshee to the new comer- but to Bakugo Katsuki, this uninvited underdog ( who were obviously younger or the same age as them) was a _godsend._

" _WHO_ the fuck are you!?"

The hunkering figure slowly stood, their eyes connecting with malicious reds belonging to the leader of their attackers- and it was _green._

 _Green vs. Red._

And Katsuki never felt more happy to be spectator to see those eyes gleaming and burning with so much resolve and determination, that he felt as if his breath left him- it was just like him being a kid again, seeing All Might in his glory, gushing with glee-

"I am the Combat-Medic Hero-

 _It was loud and clear._

This person who came shooting like a lightning bolt- their message so-

 _LOUD. LOUD._ _ **LOUD**_ _._

-their presence so strong it's-

 _CLEAR. CLEAR._ _ **CLEAR**_ _._

Katsuki (and every one of his classmates) knew that they will be okay, for whomever this soul is, their message is heard crystal clear-

 _There's nothing fear, for I AM HERE!_

 ** _SONDER_**. And I will not let you harm _anyone_ anymore."

And Katsuki finally let the breath he never knew was holding. _His heart racing._

 _SAFE._

 _WE'RE SAFE!_

 _WE'RE FUCKING_ _ **SAVED!**_

 _ **NOTES: In regards this AU of mine.**_

Combat-medic! Izuku  
Izuku is a combat-medic taught and trained by Sakura Uchiha  
Izuku is the biological son of both Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha  
Sakura had surpass Tsunade in perfecting the yin seal; reason for her living so long  
Sakura had Izuku somewhat preserved in her womb for his protection when some event completely annihilated the ninja era (ref. used from Magi xP)  
Izuku does not/ will not inherit One for All  
All Might fully recovered from his fight against Toxic Chainsaw due to Sakura's intervention, but aquired a successor as per Sakura's suggestion  
Sakura is Recovery Girl's mentor

For more questions in regards this AU, just pm me and I'll answer.


End file.
